


Can Robots Dream?

by LostOneHero



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Android Anti, Anti is a robot not a demon, Gen, I finally did it, you can take this headcannon out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 02:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOneHero/pseuds/LostOneHero
Summary: Anti has a secret, also gets emotional.





	Can Robots Dream?

“What is it to be human? Is it merely to be flesh and blood, or is it something deeper? Is it the desire to know more, to learn, to age, to be different, to be alive? What would I do if I were to be human? Would I just be a monster, a demon to everyone still? Could I be human at this point?” Anti gives a tired sigh.

“Could I even tell them the truth at this point? Jack is the only one who knows the truth. Would…. no could they even accept me if they knew the truth? Do I accept myself? I guess I do if I’m still here. So what if I’m a machine rather then flesh and blood. They all think of me the same, I’m just a monster to them. Something to use to scare children to behave. Something to steer away from in life.”

“A mistake, a error in code, some Ai that gain secentice due to a glitch in the system. That’s all I am, a mistake, something that should of never happened. From my glowing eye to the slash on my neck to my glitching core, I am a mistake. I can improve myself, keep upgrading till I’m a stranger to even myself, but what’s the point when I desire something I cannot achieve.” Anti turns away from the mirror.

“I just want to be accepted, faults and all. I made mistakes I know I’m broken, but I just want to be fixed. Please fix my errors, my stupid parts, my fucked up code. Please I just want to be one of you. But that isn’t possible anymore I already burned every bridge. You guys already hate me. You already refuse to call me family. I deserve it, I deserve all of this hate, but I still desire acceptance. I still desire humanity. I still desire…. family.” Anti turns back to the mirror with a tired expression.

“But what’s the point if I keep lying about who I am, about what I am. I really am just a stupid machine that needs to be destroyed.” Black oily tears drip from his eyes. He just shakes his head and sits back on his bed plugging himself back into his charger. He took out his crochet hooks and began to work as he waited to fully charge. It was going to be a long night.

………..

The next morning came and Anti had already completed about 10 things of yarn into his projects, but he was now fully charged. Unplugging himself, and hiding the charger the glitch was ready for the day. He really needed to upgrade his battery before the next time the markiplier egos came to visit or they ended up visiting. He almost got caught stealing googles charger when he got really low. Maybe he should just increase the power of the solar panels he has.

He broadcasted his hologram list and wrote down some plans, and a to do list for the next week also a list of materials he needed to get. It was going to be nice just to improve himself. He could be alone without hate from others. He really should fix that programming on how he takes in information. Just another thing to add to the list.

He opened the door and headed out to the kitchen making sure he looked nothing like the android he truly was. He kind of hated it, it messed with his functions, and programming covering his sensors to look human, but it was needed. He also needed to fix how his body processed food the parts he has were getting worn. He didn’t need any more lectures from Shneep or more pressure to get a check up. He wasn’t human he didn’t need one. He needed a mechanic not a doctor.

His inner thoughts were interrupted when Chase ran into him. “Oh sorry bro, er uh Anti. Uh are your eyes ok?” Chase was staring at him with awe and curiosity, not fear like normal.

Wait his eyes he can see fine what could be wrong with his eyes…. oh fuck. “ Chase are my eyes projecting?” And Anti freezes when he sees Chase nod. “Fuck I forgot to turn that off.”

“Uh Anti what are you…..” Chase doesn’t finish the sentence because Anti is dragging him into his his own room.

Chase has never been in Anti’s room. Come to think of it none of them have, but being in the room now it looked oddly out of place for the glitch. Tools, and mechanical parts are nearly stacked up on two giant shelves in the corner a pile of yarn and wool crafts are stuffed into his closet. His bed looks untouched, and a weird plug was poking out from under his bed.

“ nice room… Are you alright?” Chase asks quietly now looking at Anti after studying his room. Anti now looked for better terms like Bing, well just with how the android is design…. oh… OH… “Wait Anti are you….”

Anti signs looking away. “Yes Chase I am a android. I was just so stupid I forgot to turn off the projections.” He was pulling at his hair in frustration.

“Anti bro I don’t care…” Chase shrinks back as Anti responds.

“I CARE CHASE… I just wanted to pretend just pretend I was human. I was something more then a glitched Ai that gained a mind of their own.” Anti"s body glitches and glows slightly.

Chase just gives Anti a hug. “How about I lie for you Anti. Just please relax I can hear your motors whirl.”

“Why do you care I hurt you Chase.” Anti mumbles returning the hug with almost a scared manner.

“Because we all deserve a second chance. Besides because of your fucking with me I kind of realized how abusive Stacy was.” Chase pushes Anti in front of him gripping the man’s shoulders. “Let’s make this a fresh start. I’ll help you if you help me.”

Anti nods wiping the oil tears off his face. “Thanks Chase, so are you really ok with me then?”

Chase kind of looks stumped, then realization hits him in the face. “Oh Anti please you’re an android I love you all the same. Even if you were some eldritch abomination I would still love you.”

A slight buzz can be heard radiating off Anti who has a giant grin on his face. “Oh Chase” in a happy glitchy giggle Anti pucks up Chase bridal style and spins him around the puts him down with ease.

“Dude do I even weigh anything to you? ” Chase asks with a laugh on his own lips.

“Nah it’s like lifting a feather, but can I ask you a favor now?” Anti looks to Chase with a look of uncertainty.

“Uh what is it?” Chase asks feeling the nervousness in the air the sudden shift makes him anxious.

“Could you get Shneep off my back about the check up? I’m in no was biological even the blood from my neck is synthetic. I need a mechanic at least not a doctor.” Anti looks down embarrassment plastered on his face.

Chase let’s out a sighs, and a laugh. “Dude that’s all I can easily get Shneep off your back. ”

Anti gives Chase another quick hug. “You’re the best Chase. I’m glad it was you that found out.”

Chase can only smile at Anti. Maybe he wouldn’t feel so alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello yes I am team Anti is no demon.


End file.
